Darkest Prison Sheds The Light
by fireflyangel1
Summary: Sailor Moon/Ronin Warriors - Hotaru has lived most of her life not knowing true love, then a new boy shows up at her school and her life is forever changed. Please R
1. The Light Returns

The Darkest Prison Sheds The Light  
  
By fireflyangel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Hotaru or Seji, or anyone else that's from Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers.  
  
Chapter 1: The Light Returns  
  
Hotaru Tomoe walked through the halls of the Mugen Gakuen school as school had returned from it's summer recess. She was relieved that this year she would be a Senior and would soon graduate. She was even happier when Chibi-Usa, well...not so 'chibi' anymore, came back again to attend her Senior year with her. She was happy to see her friend, though she was now the same age as her, but she noticed she had grown into a beautiful 17-year old. Shortly after her return, Elios had returned as well to be with Chibi-Usa, and last from what Hotaru heard, they were engaged. She was both happy and sad at hearing the news of her best friend. Happy that she found her true love, and sad that she had not know what it was like to experience that feeling. But she pushed her sadness down as she usually did and was happy for Usa.  
  
Over the years, her heart condition had been like a roller coaster, several times resulting in trips to the hospital. But recently, her pain spells had been less frequent but still came without warning. As she turned the coner, a sharp pain was felt in her chest. Hotaru felt dizzy, her vision went blurry, and she became short of breath as she clutched her chest gasping for air. She began to fall when she was caught by someone. As her vision focused back she looked up to see who caught her. She went silent as she saw a pair of blue eyes, eyes full of concern, looking at her violet eyes. She slowly stood and looked up at the blonde-haired guy that had saved her from falling.  
  
"Are you alright?" the man asked as he helped her up. Hotaru nodded. "Yes, I am now. Thank you." Hotaru straightened her uniform and gave a soft smile. "Are you new here?" He nodded. "Yes, this is so much bigger than the high school I went to in Toyama." He bet over to pick up his school bag that had dropped when he caught her. Hotaru smiled softly still as he stood back up. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe." He gave a warm smile of his own. "Nice to meet you Hotaru, my name is Seji Date." She smiled gathering her stuff up as well and she began to give him a tour of the school.  
  
Through the day, they discovered to have the same classes together and in most of them, they sat next to each other. As the day ended. Seji was following Hotaru outside where she was heading to the parking lot to her car. "Hotaru, are you busy tonight?" She shook her head. "Nope, I finished all my homework during study hour." She could tell he was nervous. "Do you want to maybe....go out tonight and....well...you know...have dinner?" It was Hotaru's turn to blush but she felt like she was going to faint, due to the fact that no guy had ever asked her out before. She quickly got to her senses and smiled. "I'd love to." Seji smiled. "Alright, I'll pick you up around 7:30 then?" She smiled and nodded. "Alright, see ya tonight." She smiled and wrote her phone number and address down and handed the piece of paper to him. She got in her black convertable, a 16th birthday present from Haruka, and headed home.  
  
That night, Hotaru sat in front of her vanity mirror getting ready for her first ever real date. She was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when a knock was heard a voice from her bedroom door. "How sweet, our Hotaru's first date." Hotaru turned red and glared at Haruka. "Do you mind? Don't make me more nervous than I am right now." Haruka laughed and came in. "I'm sorry Hotaru, but I'm so glad someone fianlly asked you out." Hotaru nodded. "I know. But I'll never get done in time if you're bugging me." Haruka laughed and walked out.  
  
15 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Haruka and Michiru opened the door to see Seji there, he had called Hotaru and told her the place they were going was semi-formal so he was dressed in black slacks and a matching dress shirt. "Hi, I'm Seji. Is Hotaru ready." Michiru nodded. "Just about, come in." He came in and sat down. "So, are you two her sisters?" Haruka held in a laugh. Michiru smirked. "Oh, I like him already." He shrugged and Haruka walked upstars. About 5 minutes later, Hotaru came down, she wore a simple black dress with a matching blouse. Seji smiled and stood offering her his arm. "Shall we?" She smiled and put her arm around his. "We shall." Haruka came down, wrapping her arms around Michiru. "Michi and I have a recital tonight so we'll be late coming home." Hotaru nodded while Seji blinked looking at Haruka and Michiru. "Alright, later you two."  
  
Seji helped Hotaru into his car and they drove off to the restaurant. "So are those two your sisters or something?" Hotaru shook her head and blushed. "No, they're....my parents." He blinked. "But they're both girls." She sighed. "It's a long story." They got to the restaraunt and after talking and eating, they left and headed to Myuki Park. Once they arrive, he helped her out of the car and they began to walk along one of the paths that were open at night.   
  
After some time they were walking along the lakeshore and hotaru looked out on the surface at dozens of fireflies dancing on the surface. She smiled looking at the lovely display before her. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He nodded but something was on Seji's mind.   
  
"Hotaru?" "Yes?" She looked at him. "What caused you to fall when we met this morning?" She sighed knowing he might ask that. She explained to him about her heart condition. Seji could tell there was sadness in her story and he felt that he should do something to make her happy. "Since then, I feel like I'm gonna be a freak for the rest of my life."   
  
Seji turned to her. "Don't say things like that. You're not a freak." Hotaru was surprised turned looking in his eyes. "Seji..." He looked back into her violet eyes and took her hand. "You are not a freak Hotaru. You are the most beautfiul girl I've ever met." She blushed. "Really?" He nodded. "And that's not all. You have a great personaluty, it's a shame that those guys that teased you didn't see past your condition."   
  
Hotaru was speechless. She had never such a sweeter compliment in her life. She moved over to him and hugged him tightly. Seji was taken by surprise but slowly put his arms around her as well. "Thank you." He looked down. "For what?" She looked up at him, tears coming down her face. "For being so sweet." She leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed him. He was even more surprised but closed his eyes and kissed her back. After a while, they broke the kiss and she smiled soflty but blushed at the same time. They went hand-in-hand back to his car and headed back to her place.  
  
On they way back to the car, Hotaru's senshi communicator went off. Hotaru sighed and looked at Seji. "That's my cell phone. I'll be right back." She walked over behind a tree and activated her comm. "Hotaru it's Haruka, get to the other side of the park, we're having problems with a bunch of Youma...." The signal was cut off and Haruka ran back to Seji. "I have to go, it's an emergancy." Seji nodded. "Alright. Be careful." As he watched Hotaru run off, his Kanji symbol began to glow. He ran following her from a distance.  
  
By now, Hotaru had transformed into Sailor Saturn and was heading towards the battle. A giant spider-like Youma had the other senshi down tangled in a sticky web. Hotaru charged at the Youma ready to attack with her Silence Glaive. But before she could deliver the blow, several other spiders lept over her and shot a sticky web on her, pinning her to the ground. She struggled to break free but with no luck. The spiders began to advance on her ready to drain her energy from her. She kept struggling praying for a miracle.  
  
All of the sudden, several of the spiders were sliced in half by some unkown warrior. A bright light was seen from the trees and a man clad in green battle armor landed in front of the spider. "You shall not hurt these girls, nor anyone ever again!" The spider hissed and shot it's own web at him. He blocked it with is sowrd and electricity began to surge from the blade. "Thunder Bolt Cut!" The warrior yelled and ran up bringing is blade up and severing the spider in two, the spider exploded into a cloud of black dust and the webs vaproized. The senshi got up and the armored warrior turned to leave, however Hotaru noticed something familiar in his eyes and started following him, still transformed....  
  
A/N: That's it for chapter 1. R&R and tell me what you think. 


	2. Hardships Asunder

Darkest Prison Sheds The Light  
  
By fireflyangel  
  
DIsclaimer: I don't own Hotaru or Seji, or any Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors characters.  
  
Chapter 2: Hardships Asunder  
  
Hotaru ran as quickly as she could, trying to keep up with the mysterious armored warrior. She finally caught up with him. "Wait please...." She said while trying to catch her breath. He stopped and turned around looking at her. "Who are you?" Hotaru asked once her breathing was back to normal. She looked up and gasped as she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes. "S...Seji? Is that you?" He nodded and removed his helmet. "Yes, it's me....Hotaru." He felt like she was going to faint. "H...how did you know who I was?" He smiled and detransformed. "I saw that look in your eyes, I see that pain you've endured over the years. But I see that hope in your eyes also." She smiled an detransformed as well. "Well I'll keep your secret safe if you keep mine." He nodded. "My lips are sealed." She smiled and came up wrapping her arms around him. "And on one other place." They shared their second kiss for the night and headed back to his car. "So what's with Haruka and Michiru? Are they...lesbians?" She blushed and nodded. "Yeah." He was blushing also. "Is it awkward living with them?" She nodded. "At times it seems so, but they're good parents still."   
  
As they arrived at the front door to her house Seji turned facing Hotaru. "I had a great time tonight." She blushed and smiled. "As did I." He took her hand and gave softer smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded but then leaned up to kiss him one more time, he put his arms around her holding the kiss. Suddenly the door opened and Haruka stood there with a camera. "Awww how adorable." They broke the kiss and turned a bright red. "That's not funny Haruka!" Hotaru glared at her. Haruka started laughing as Michiru opened the door further. "Be glad Setsuna isn't here, you'd never hear the end of it from her." Hotaru ran in after Haruka. "Ok you had your fun, now give me the camera!"  
  
Hotaru walked the halls of the school looking for Seji, these past couple months being with him had been nothing short of heaven. She had never been happier and her grades had been improving as well. She found him at their usual meeting place, and after a breif hug, they began to head to their first class. As they arrived she gasped clutching her chest falling to the ground. "Hotaru!" He came down to her. "Are you ok?" "My heart...it's...." She slumped down unconcious. He picked her up getting to a phone and dialled 911. An ambulance came and took her to the hospital, Seji stayed with her the entire ride, holding her hand and giving her support when she slipped back into canciousness. When they reached the hospital, Hotaru was carried out and whelled into intesive care while they made him wait in the waiting area. He was mad that he had to wait not wanting to be apart from her, but he knew he coudn't argue with the doctors.  
  
After a while the doctor came out, Seji along with all of Hotaru's friends. Seji immediately stood running over to him. "How is she?" He already knew just by the look on the doctor's face. "She's had a heart tremor. We were able to stabilize her but she's fallen into a coma. It's up to her now to wake up, but her chances are very low." The doctor gave them her room number and Seji immediately went to her room. Haruka made everyone else stay behind, knowing that he needed to see her alone.  
  
He silently walked into her room seeing her lay there on the hospital bed. A group of monitors were along one side along with several IV's running into her arm. He sat down next to her gazing at her face. "Please don't die, there's so much I want to tell you." He held her hand not wanting to leave her side at all. Haruka watched them from the doorway. She walked up placing her hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "Have faith, she'll come back." He looked up. "What if she doesn't? I don't want her to die." SHe smiled. "None of us do, especially you." He nodded and looked back at Hotaru. "I love her." She noddded. "I had a feeling that you might." She let the words sink in and patted him on the shoulder, both of them watching her.  
  
A week passes and her condition hardly changed. Every day he would report her condition to her friends and classmates, but what surprised him the most is that some of the classmates didn't seem to care at all and were more happy about the fact that she wasn't there. He visited her daily, usually he saw Chibi-Usa there with her. He had deeply admired the friendship those 2 shared and reminded him of his friends back in Toyama. But this time as he went into her room, no one was there with her. He took his place next to her and his hand instinctively went to hold hers.  
  
He smiled softly wanting her to awake, but his train of thought was broken when a loud shrill beeping was heard as her heart moniter flatlined. He stood looking at her. "No...no Hotaru, don't do this! Don't do this to me." He looked around not knowing what to do. Tears began to fall from his face. "Don't leave me Hotaru." He held her hand again. "This isn't like you. You never give up! You've faced worse than this! Don't give up Hotaru!" He still held her hand and was on the verge of breaking down. "I love you Hotaru. I...can't live wihout you." He started to cry when her heart moniter went back to a continuous beeping indicating her heart had started beating again.  
  
Hotaru's other hand began to twitch as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Seji. "S...Seji?" He looked up. "Hotaru!" He hugged her tightly as she returned it. "Don't scare me like that!" She knew she had flatlined, due to her being the senshi of death. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again, I promise." He looked into her eyes. "I was so scared I'd never see you again." She closed her eyes. "It's alright. I was scared to." She let go and opened her eyes. He looked into hers showing something she didn't notice before. She saw love in his eyes, an unconditioned devotion and fondness for her. Seji took her hands and looked deeper into her amethyst gems. "I love you." He smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you to Seji." They both smiled and their lips met in a loving embrace. Neither of them wanted to let go for all eternity.  
  
Over the next couple of days, Hotaru was under constant monitering making sure that she would not have another relapse. Seji never left her side not wanting to be apart from her. "Well Hotaru, here's what's going on. You had a mild heart tremor. But we've discovered a complication. If you have another tremor, you'll die." She looked down saddened at this news. "Is there anyway I can prevent it from happening?" She asked quietly. THe doctor nodded. "Well, there is a procedure that will keep your heart from having any more pain spells or tremors, we'll have to put a pacemaker in you to regulate your heartbeat." Hotaru kept her head down when she heard this. "Can you all leave me alone for a moment, except you Seji?" The doctors nodded and walked out of her room.  
  
"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Seji looked concerned. "I don't want to get a pacemaker." Seji went wide-eyed. "Why? Didn't you hear what they said, if you don't get one you'll die." "I know, but if I do, I'll be more of a freak than I was before." Seji took her hand. "Hotaru, I don't want you to die. And you know that you are not a freak. You know how much you mean to me, please do this for me so we can be together." She looked at him. "You don't know what it's like to have something like this." He sighed. "You're wrong. I do know, because I have a pacemaker to." She blinked. "You do?" He nodded. "When both my parents died, I had a lot of stress afterwards trying to cope with my loss, I ended up having a mild heart attack. In order to stay alive, I had to get a pacemaker. I don't see this as burden but as my second chance at life."  
  
Hotaru sighed. "I guess you're right." Seji went and got the doctor back in. "I'll do it." She said quietly. The doctor nodded. "Alright, I'll go schedule your surgery, until then, you rest and save your strength." Hotaru nodded and the doctor turned and left, leaving them alone. "Everything's going to be fine Hotaru, I'm not going to lose you." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're the sweetest idiot in the world." He smiled but then realised half of what she called him. He looked down at her. "Idiot? What's that supposed to mean?" She giggled. "For not telling me this sooner. If I had known this already I would have agreed to it right after he told me about it." He smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. "I love you." She smiled back up at him. "And I love you."  
  
Seji paced back and fourth in the waiting area, to worried to sit down, everyone else was there with him. Hotaru had gone into surgery 2 hours ago and now Seji was afraid something would go wrong. He sat down and Haruka came over patting him on the shoulder again, giving him reassurance. She sat down next to him as he closed his eyes, praying for Hotaru's safety. Time seemed to go by at the pace of a snail but soon the doctor come out removing his surgical mask. Seji immediately jumped out of his chair running over to him. "How is she? How is she?" He asked rather impatiently. "She's fine, the surgery was a success." Seji let out a sigh of relief. "She's resting right now, so you can go see her." He gave him the new room number she was in and he ran off to her room in a flash.  
  
He slowly walked inside her room, not as many IV's ran in her arm as when she came out of her coma. He sat down next to her and watched her as she slept. After a while, she woke up and smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" She let out a soft yawn. "Tired." He put his hand on top of hers. "At least you won't have any of those pain spells anymore." She smiled placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm glad you're this first thing I saw when I woke up." He smiled and placed his hand on top of hers. "I love you." She smiled. "I love you." He looked over and stifled a laugh. "What is it?" She pointed over to a window seeing all her friends looking in. Seji turned red while Hotaru couldn't help but laugh...  
  
That's all for Chapter 2. Please R&R and tell me what you think. 


	3. Dream Come True

Darkest Prison Sheds The Light  
  
By fireflyangel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors characters.  
  
Chapter 3: Dream Come True  
  
"Hotaru, hold still or your hair will never be ready." CHibi-Usa said as she tried for the who-know's-how-many time to get her hair up in a bun. "I'm sorry Usa, I'm just so nervous." She smiled. "That's understandable since it's Prom night. But don't worry, we're all going to have a good time." Usa finally placed the silver clip in holding Hotaru's hair up. "Finally. Now it's your turn to help me get my hair ready." Hotaru nodded as the two switched places and Hotaru helped place several white rose clips in her hair. "But I'm not the one who should be nervous, who's getting married in a week?" Usa turned a bright red. "And until you were so kind to mention that, I wasn't nervous." Usa giggled and finished applying the light makeup onto her face.  
  
Seji paced around in the living room waiting for the girls to come down. Elios sat on a chair waiting patiently. Seji looked at him. "How do you do it Elios? How can you stay so calm?" He laughed. "I'm actually as nervous as you are. I just try not to show it." He sighed taking a deep breath. "I'm surprised you're not nervous, with getting married soon and all." It was Elios' turn to take a deep breath. "Don't remind me." Seji was about to say something when he looked up and his jaw was practically hitting the floor.  
  
Standing at the top of the stairway was Hotaru and Chibi-Usa. They both wore matcing dresses, velvet with a low-v neckline, thin straps and sleek design was absolutely perfect to both of them, except Hotaru's was dark violet, and Usa's was pink. They both came down and Hotaru walked over to Seji. "So, what do you think?" He got to his senses and smiled. "So beautiful that I think I'm looking at an angel." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so sweet." He opened a box and took out her corsage, an orchid surrounded by violets. She smiled looking down at it. "How did you know I was going to wear purple?" He smiled. "Well I saw it and thought how beautiful it was...like you." He smiled and placed the wristband of it on her wrist.  
  
After getting pictures taken by Setsuna, they all set out for the prom in a black limo, care of both Haruka and Michiru. The limo arrived at Miyuki park, where Hotaru and Seji had their first date. The entire park was closed off for the Mugen School to hold their prom so they were free to go where they pleased. After dancing together for a while, Seji led Hotaru away and they walked over to the lake where they first kissed. Hotaru smiled as she watched the fireflies dancing on water's surface. Seji smiled and took Hotaru's hand. "Hotaru, how much do you love me?" He smiled turning to face him. "With all my heart." He smiled and got down on one knees. With his free hand he pulled out a small velvet box. "Hotaru, you're like a fallen angel. Your delicate, graceful and you pocess a power only the heavens could have. I believe your gods gift to me, you came from above into my life to share this world with me. This is why I ask you, Hotaru Tomoe, will you marry me?"  
  
Hotaru was speechless as he opened the box showing an engagement ring with fourites surounding a diamond. Without hesitation, she flung her arms around him. "Oh Seji, of course I will!" Tears of happieness began to flow from her face as Seji gently slid the ring on her hand. Hotaru looked into his eyes and smiled as he gently wiped the tears from her face. "Oh Seji, I love you so much!" He smiled helping her stand. "I love you to." They began to walk back to where the prom was. Hotaru stayed close to Seji as they walked, not wanting to be apart from him for even a second. When they got back Hotaru ran to Chibi-Usa and told her what happened. Usa hugged her tightly as Hotaru showed her the engagement ring.  
  
Hotaru tried to stay still as Chibi-Usa placed the last of some crystal clips in her hair to make it glitter. "Hotaru, try not to be nervous." She glared at her slightly pregnant friend. "Oh like you're one to talk, remember your wedding? We had to stop you from biting your nails." Usa turned red at remembering that. "Yeah, I couldn't stay still long enough for my veil to be put on." Hotaru stood up as Usa helped her put on her wedding dress. She chose to have a combination of a western style and a japanesee style wedding, from the western style would be the dress, the ring exchange and the vows. The dress itself was nothing short of elegance, the down was simillar to her prom dress, but white, except her skirt was longer, along with a small train at the end. Instead of a veil she chose to wear a headdress that showed orchids and viloets.  
  
Seji stood at the altar at the Cherry Hill Temple, in his tux. Elios was there giving ihm reassurance. "Relax, remember how nervous I was at my wedding?" He laughed. "Yeah, now that was funny." The music began and Chibi-Usa was first to come down, being Hotaru's Maid of Honor. She wore a lanvender dress with pink swirls around it. Being 3 months pregnant, she was barely showing but to Helios, she loked more beautiful than ever before. Then the music changed Hotaru began to walk down the aisle. Seji smiled watching her walk down. She met up with him and Rei began the ceremony. It soon came for them to exchange their vows, each of them declaring their undying love for each other. At the end, they joined hands and Rei gently tied a silk scarf around their joined hands, symbolizing how fragile their bond was. She concluded the ceremony and untied them allowing Seji to put his arms around Hotaru. They kissed softly and were greeted by the applause of all their friends.  
  
1 Year Later....  
  
Seji came home from work and walked around looking for Hotaru, she was sitting ouside their room overlooking the lake near their home in the forest. She stood up smiling even though she was a week overdue from having the baby. She came over and hugged him. "How was work?" He sighed. "It was fine, but I'm glad that I'm home now." She looked at him. "Because we can be together?" He nodded. "That's right." She smiled but then gasped. His expression went from happy to concerned. "Are you ok?" "I think my water just broke." He went wide-eyed. "Are you sure?" She grimmaced in pain. "Yep, I'm having this baby right now!" He helped her get to the front of the house and into the car. He sped off towards the hospital hoping to get there before Hotaru had the baby.  
  
19 Hours Later....  
  
"Say hello to your new daughter." The doctor said as he handed the infant wrapped in a blanker to Hotaru. She smiled looking down at the little one smiling. "She's so cute." Seji smiled siting next to her. "She get's it from her mother." Seji smiled putthing his arm around her, his hand badaged from making the mistake of holding Hotaru's while she was giving birth. "What are we going to name her?" Hotaru thought for a few moments. "How about Sakura?" Seji smiled looking at his two treasures. "It sounds perfect. I love you....both of you." She smiled leaning up to kiss him. Their friends watched them through the viewing window noticing the warm glow they seemed to eminate. Hotaru smiled leaning her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." Seji llooked at his wife. "For what?" She smiled. "For making my dreams come true, for being a part of my life." He smiled and hugged her gently and they both went back to looking at their newborn Sakura.  
  
The End  
  
That's all. R&R Please? 


End file.
